


热 The Heat

by ArkSyil



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: ABO, M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 03:44:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13696173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArkSyil/pseuds/ArkSyil
Summary: 孕期中的菲利普毫无预兆地进入了发情期。Alpha!巴纳姆/Pregnant!Omega!菲利普，孕夫注意





	热 The Heat

_就像Beta女性月经来潮一样，孕期Omega的发情期往往如爱情般突然地降临。仅仅是在边缘上摩擦远不足够抚慰燥热的、空洞的——_  
  
菲利普没有醒来。  
  
凌晨两点，房间里弥漫起一股奇特的味道。薄荷，似乎是；甜腻得过了头的薄荷。菲利普翻了个身，手臂缩在胸前，紧紧贴着巴纳姆光裸的脊背。被子太厚了，踢开一些；又太冷了，只好夹在腿间。  
菲利普没有醒来。  
  
痒。那里，挠不到。菲利普压在被子上的左腿已经被夜间空气舐得发凉，但大腿内侧却像发起疹子那样既热又糙，他下意识地夹紧了被子。动一下也许会好很多。动一下。  
菲利普没有醒来。  
  
不够。这样不够。菲利普的手攀上同床人结实的手臂，向下探去；他抓住了巴纳姆的手——靠近股间的那只。他耸动着臀部，一下一下操着被子。  
巴纳姆醒来了。  
  
  
巴纳姆不知道自己为什么会在这种时候醒来：菲利普没有突然呕吐、没有头疼痛哭、没有小腿抽筋，他正安稳地背对着巴纳姆沉睡，呼吸均匀。像位——一个稍嫌过火的比喻——睡美人。  
这让余睡未醒的巴纳姆很想吻他的爱人。而也是此刻，他发觉一股熟悉的味道前所未有的浓烈——  
  
温柔的吻细细密密地落在菲利普的后颈和发尾；巴纳姆的手不安分地贴在他的胸前。“你在发情，菲利……”年长那位的声音朦胧，还带着暗暗的欣喜，“可总算是……”  
  
菲利普的呼吸变重了，气息从他微张的唇间逸出、化成低声呻吟，像某种带着暗示的请求。身后的人用拇指刮过他的乳头，菲利普终于从滚烫的噩梦里醒来。  
“怎么……菲尼亚斯？”巴纳姆强行把腿插进菲利普交叠的双腿之间，粗糙的皮肤擦过湿答答的穴口，后者敏感地颤抖了一下，并霎时清醒过来：他的发情期毫无征兆地开始了。这害人的孕期……幸好他是在家里，在他的Alpha旁边。  
  
巴纳姆轻轻咬着菲利普的耳垂，用舌尖戳着耳后的小窝，声音含混：“已经三个多月了……医生说可以做了。”  
已经三个多月了，菲利普握住一直在他腹部游移的手、竭力挽留住一丝清醒；怀孕的三个多月来，他们一直没有做爱，不仅因为对胎儿不好——菲利普根本没有欲望。巴纳姆不想勉强他，只能自己解决。偶有两次被碰见的尴尬场面，菲利普还来不及说“用润滑试试吧”，就又开始了新一轮的孕吐。  
现在胎儿稳定了，菲利普的各种不适也逐渐消失，再加上始料未及的惊喜发情期，他们终于……  
菲利普快乐又痛苦地抓紧了向下腹进发的手，指尖浅浅刮过手心：他可没忘记自己是怎么这么快就怀上的。但不容他细想，巴纳姆亲吻着他的肩膀，低声说：“转过来。”  
  
  
菲利普并不喜欢这个姿势：他平躺着，巴纳姆伏在他的上方，双手撑在他脑袋两旁；这让他感觉自己像只要被Alpha拆吃入腹的猎物。  
但谁能说不是呢？情欲已经塞满了他每个感官、巴纳姆释放出的信息素在他神经上跳舞；菲利普无暇思考其他，双臂紧抱着爱人赤裸的上身，任由巴纳姆仔细地吻过他身上的每一寸。他右边的乳首在巴纳姆的玩弄之下已经充血挺立起来，就和他的阴茎一样。——不，P.T.巴纳姆，这位戏法大师灵活的双手忙着抚摸身下人短而柔软的头发，忙着描摹他的轮廓他的形状；而仅此，就足以让巴纳姆贴在菲利普后穴上的大腿被爱液沾湿了。  
  
巴纳姆把头埋在菲利普的颈间，舔他微微凸起的锁骨和脖颈，活像头嗜血的大狼；那是菲利普的敏感点，他一清二楚。与唇舌截然不同的坚硬牙齿刮过，菲利普就会颤抖，然后耗尽平生的耻感喃喃道：“把我吃掉吧——”  
上方的男人滞了一下，抬起头来与他四目交接。菲利普有一瞬间真的以为自己要被吃掉了。  
但是他们可以融为一体——所以，吃掉也无妨——巴纳姆重新俯首，菲利普闭上了眼睛，发出餮足的喘息。  
  
吻他长长的睫毛。吻他沁出汗珠的鼻尖。吻他潮湿的嘴唇。吻他带着胡茬的下巴。吻他上下滚动的喉结。吻他锁骨之间色情的凹陷。吻他褐色的乳尖。吻他肌肉线条依旧分明的腹部和孕育其中的结晶。吻他会阴部稀疏的毛发。吻他高高昂起的阴茎。  
  
菲利普无法抑制地叫出声来；巴纳姆抬起眼睛，看到月光下的他身盖一层诱人光辉。  
他太白了，巴纳姆用舌尖在阴茎上打转；但现在他也许是粉色的。  
不论触碰哪里都会发出像低泣一般的呻吟的粉色。  
  
吞进，吐出；巴纳姆深知男人要怎样才能感受愉悦。不平滑的舌面屡屡擦过铃口，修长的手指轻轻挤压着阴囊；在唾液的润滑下，一边撸动一边舔过阴茎上的每条脉络；在他毫无防备的时候，加一点吸力。  
菲利普右手深深插在巴纳姆的头发里，左手死死抓着床单以分散注意力。快感一波接一波随着巴纳姆对他下身施展的戏法冲刷过他的理智，他在床事上从来沉默寡言，但在久违的性爱中他感到自己正在逐渐崩溃，很快就要说出不知羞耻的话来。  
再一次，他不合时宜地想起自己为什么会这么快就怀孕。  
  
  
巴纳姆控制得很好：菲利普已经濒临高潮边缘，但他及时撤身，让菲利普慢慢平复。菲利普每次射精后都会过度敏感，以至于对性器的触碰变得格外疼痛——第一次做爱巴纳姆就记住了这点。  
他也许可以连续来两轮，但菲利普不行，所以他不会。  
  
避孕套就放在床头柜里，巴纳姆伸手去探，却被菲利普一把抓住。菲利普那根弦终于声响清脆地断了——他把巴纳姆压向自己，在他耳边喷出下流的气音：“要套子干嘛？”  
那是惊讶；菲利普满意地看到复杂的表情涌上巴纳姆那张俊朗的脸，惊喜、兴奋、冲动和……  
“干你。”  
  
菲利普很快就为在床上突发奇想的小小情趣付出了代价。  
巴纳姆对他低吼了一句“抓住”；抓住哪里？他的手？他的背？他的脑袋？还没等菲利普弄清楚，专属于他的Alpha的粗大阴茎就插进了等待已久的后穴。那里早就湿得不成样子了，Omega天然的爱液就是最好的润滑剂。  
也许巴纳姆并不想操之过急，但菲利普温暖湿润的肠壁紧紧包裹着他，稍一前进就直插到底，阴囊撞击在菲利普丰满挺翘的臀肉上，发出“啪啪”清响；略一后退就被挤出小穴，不能即时恢复紧闭的穴口微张，发出淫靡的邀请。  
再一次被狠狠顶到花心而差点磕上床头板的时候，菲利普终于明了地抓住了床头板的顶端。  
  
  
  
进，出。进，出。  
菲利普不知道他们什么时候换成了这个姿势——也许是激情四溢的最初几十下抽插之后：巴纳姆跪坐在床上，菲利普结实的双腿缠着他的腰。负责进攻的一方弯下腰怜悯地施与丢盔卸甲的守方一个吻，后者则毫无感激之情、甚至略带挑衅地用脚跟摩擦着他的尾骨。  
“你可真是……”巴纳姆继续三浅一深的动作；他当然知道是因为孕期菲利普才如此嚣张，他不能粗暴、不能肆无忌惮地用各种体位把小年轻操得声音嘶哑、后穴红肿，菲利普这是有恃无恐。  
但他真的不享受那样的性爱吗？  
  
  
他还更慢了！菲利普几乎气到软掉，是他魅力不够、暗示太少，还是这男人真的一根筋？！身处发情期的Omega按住这位自控力超强的珍稀Alpha，满面通红、咬牙切齿地挤出两个字：“操我！”  
巴纳姆犹豫着摸了摸他的腹部，菲利普感到心在滴血：“随我，坚强，没事！”  
  
那就如你所愿吧；巴纳姆终于敢尽情呼吸充满菲利普的烙印的空气，令人发狂的味道渗入身体的每个角落。  
“你就和我第一次见你时一样好闻。”巴纳姆宽厚的手掌落在菲利普的腰上；年轻人下意识抓紧了床头板。Alpha的阳具像变魔术一样涨大，把饥渴的Omega填满。巴纳姆虚握住菲利普快要睡着的阴茎，开始混乱地冲击。  
  
……好满……  
……那里……就是那里，快一点，往左边……  
……不要再碰前面了，不要用虎口……  
  
“菲尼……P.T.……啊，我不行……操……”菲利普终于大声呻吟起来，他失神地喊着巴纳姆的名字，仿佛在求饶。巴纳姆在他的颈侧留下一个个印记；菲利普每挣扎扭动一下，小穴都会收缩，把他咬得更紧。床铺震动得像要散架，噗滋的水声与撞击的啪啪声不绝于耳。  
巴纳姆恶趣味地缓下动作，从两人紧密结合的部位沾了一点液体，抹在菲利普脸上；然后他低下头来，吻去菲利普迷离的笑容。  
  
  
同一个体位总会呆腻的：巴纳姆小心翼翼地把浑身发软的菲利普抱起来，让他贴在自己胸前。“还行？”巴纳姆忐忑不安地等着伴侣打分，而喊得喉咙有点冒烟的菲利普只好鼓励式拍拍他的背：“操。”但等到巴纳姆又开始动作的时候他才惶恐地发现这男人不是那个意思——巴纳姆是问他还能不能继续来，而他选择了最令人误解的回答。  
而且为了让他为那句“操我”好好负责，巴纳姆还刻意不去碰他的前端，还假装不经意地拨开他想自慰的手；要知道被操射是几乎不可能的。他也许会经历前列腺高潮，但比起直接射精达到高潮，耗时要久得多。  
巴纳姆不会勉强他痛苦地做爱，但他有本事把他一直顶在无限接近云端的地方。  
  
算了，这样也很……舒服。  
菲利普继续放任自己与爱人接吻、肆意呻吟。  
  
  
在换到菲利普喜欢的侧入式时，他已经数不清究竟是第几个体位了。巴纳姆并不会一味机械地进出，在感觉一个姿势逐渐变得乏味时，他会适时拔出阴茎、和菲利普并不硬挺的阳具轻微摩擦一阵，或是改变插入的角度；除此之外，还有很多、很多、很多吻。  
一个Omega一辈子只能配对一个Alpha，菲利普想，这笔交易我赚到了。  
  
“可以了，菲尼，”菲利普扣住在他胸膛上划着鬼画符的手，举到唇边亲吻了一下，“可以了。”“我快了。”巴纳姆在释放的前一刻突然想到，这是他们开始的姿势；这也是菲利普最喜欢的姿势之一，因为他可以完全拥他入怀。他握住菲利普的阴茎，规律地上下撸动着，自己的“耕作”也加快了速度。  
他们会一起到达顶点，他有预感，因为他们契合得如此完美。  
  
#  
  
  
“我真怕把宝宝给……”巴纳姆打住话头，露出一个胎儿不宜的表情。菲利普白了面对面躺着的男人一眼：“要是再不洗澡，说不定我真能孵出第二个来。”纸巾只能擦掉他自己射在小腹上的精液，可没法解决巴纳姆在他身体里留下的种子。  
他的后穴黏糊糊的，床单明天也得洗了；一想到任何与走路有关的行为，菲利普就很有切腿的冲动。  
而自作聪明的Alpha眨眨眼睛，一丝不挂地翻身跳下床（当然，四十五高龄的马戏团老板也感觉腰有点累），把赤条条的菲利普公主抱向浴室。  
  
后续：被揍了。

* * *

完


End file.
